The Filth Sheet
by The Ram 94
Summary: In a world full of winners and loser 6 people have risen above to bring you The Filth Sheet
1. Chapter 1

IN A WORLD FULL OF WINNERS AND LOSERS 5 PEOPLE HAVE RISEN ABOVE TO BRING YOU THE FILTH SHEET

The camera opens and you see five people in director chairs. In the end of the 5 was a white male with short brown hair, wearing a black suit and sunglasses. To his right was another white male with blond hair and wearin nothing more than blue jeans and shoes. He had no shirt on to show off his small 4 pack. Then on his right was another male that had a short scraggly beard, wearing a red and black flannel shirt, blue jeans and boots. Then on his right was another male that had black hair, and wearing jeans and a tank top. And finally on his right was a girl. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and boy in the suit took off his glasses and looked at the camera.

"Hello, I'm Private Justin "The Ram", and I would like to welcome you to the Filth Sheet." He stands up and walks in front of the shirtless boy. "This is my co host Sean "The Lone Wolf". Then my scraggly friend here is Russell "The Titanwolf". Then my tank top wearing amigo John "The Gorilla".. And our last co host is also the sister of our guest for this episode, she be Izzy "The Ferret". We are the Filthy Animals. And I want to tell all of you my man DJ is our camera man." At this point the camera turns and DJ waves at us. "Ok DJ, turn the camera back please. Now Gorilla, please tell us what we have on the agenda today." As he slips his glasses back on.

"Ok Ram, and by the way nice shades." Jusitn nods at him. "Ok today, we are gonna talk about some sports, then some of our stories, except for Lone boy over there, since he ain't done shit with his life. Then we will have a chat with Izzy's twin sister, shes gonna answer a few questions. Then we're all gonna go home and do whatever the hell we want."

"Thanks Gorilla boy, now Lone, please give us our sports."

"Ok, still no one really cares, but in a big note the St. Louis Rams suck ass."

Justin whips his glasses off, "Watch your mouth. The Rams are better than wolves."

Titan snaps his head up "Now you watch your mouth. Don't speak blasphomy."

"Hey what about ferre" She is cut off.

"Everyone just chill. God it isn't that important that gorillas are better."

At this point Justin and the wolves jump on him. After about 20 seconds the guys resurface. Justin's glasses are missing a lense and he threw them, and pulled another pair out of his pocket. The wolves were straigtening their hair, and John was tilting his head back, and pinching his , reaches over and hits him in the nuts.

"Ok sorry for that fans, we just didn't agree that much. So Gorilla, tell us about your story TWO."says Izzy.

"Well basically, people have sent in their own people and I also use some TDI stars in it and they wrestle. Come to think of it, all the guys here are in it. Ram, you, and our wolfy friends are in it. But right now I have a bit of a mental block and well I'm stuck."

"Don't worry John, I'm sure you won't always suck. Now as for me, I'm working on Total Wrestling Alliance. I do basically the same shit, but no one here is in it."

"Yeah thanks asshole. Now as for me, I'm currently working with 2 challenges, and also on Duncan's Future and Trent's Goodbye. Both available at this Tuesday. And if you don't like it, I got 2 words for you."

"Wait let me guess, suck it."

"No Sean, that would be stupid. My 2 words are fuck off. Now Izz, please tell us about your story."

"Thanks Ram, my story is Gwen and Duncan centered and in my opinon it's pretty good."

"Yes it is"

"Ram, quit being a goddamn ass kisser"

"Shut the fuck up Titan."

"What you wanna go?"

Justin whips his glasses off, then takes off his suit jacket, and rolls up his sleeves. "Bring it on little bitch."

Justin and Russel start a slap fight "Titan, stop, time out, time out" he huffs for a couple seconds, before he slaps Russell across the face "Time in." Russell sucker punches Justin in the jaw and Justin holds his jaw in pain. "Ok, lets just introduce our first guest, Izzy, please introduce her." He put his glasses back on.

"All the way from Flordia, please welcom my baby sister, by 15 minutes, Katie the Cat."

Clapping is heard as a girl that looks just like Izzy comes out, hugs her sister, nods to the guys, and sits down.

"Katie, as the most well known guy here, and the leader of the Filthy Animals, I would like to welcome you to the Filth Sheet."

"Thanks Ram, I'm happy to be here."

"Ok now Izzy, since shes your sister, we'll let you ask the first question."

"So why are you one this show sis?"

"I was invited by the Ram."

"Yes, you were invited by me and now I offer a second invite to you. A once in a lifetime chance. Would you like to become the 6th co host of The Filth Sheet?"

"Sure."

The wolves and the Gorilla looked at Justin, excused themselves and dragged The Ram to the corner.

"Dude, why the hell you making decisions without our consent.? That's not cool." Says The Gorilla.

"Yeah and calling yourself the leader. That's bullshit. You shouldn't go around calling yourself the leader." Says TitanWolf

"Look guys, that was just to irk the rest of you. None of us are the leader. And as for the 6th host, thats a gift to Izzy. She helped me out before and this is my way of paying her back. Besides this is my show bitches, I would like to see you kick my ass." Unfortunately Lone Wolf was behind him and put him in a choke hold. Gorilla reached forward and removed his glasses before he punched him square in the nose. The TitanWolf kicked him in the gut and they threw him against the wall. As he was getting up, Lone Wolf leap frogged over TitanWolf and drove an elbow into his lower back. Ram fell and kicked out at his co hosts and just barely managed to kick Gorilla in the knee. He dropped and Ram kicked him in the chin. Soon a big fight started and even the girls got in on it. They threw their chairs at the guys, and that broke up the fight. The guys straightened themselves, set the chairs back up and got back to the importance.

"Ok now Katie, I would like to go on a date with me?" Asks the Ram.

"No, I barely know you."

"Oh cock blocked." Yells everyone.

"Shut the fuck up." Ram says as he slumps in the seat.

"Ok peeps, it seems we've run out of time. So from Katie the Cat and the rest of the Filthy Animals, we have 2 words for you. And they are We're Awesome."

The camera fades to black as everyone congratulated Katie on her new position.

KATIE IF YOURE READING THIS THE ME ASKING YOU ON A DATE IS A JOKE IT WAS JUST FOR COMEDY AND EVERYONE ELSE LIKE GORILLA THAT JOKE OF YOU SUCKING DONT MEAN SHIT YOUR STORIES ROCK JUST BUSTIN YOUR BALLS 


	2. Chapter 2

IN A WORLD FULL OF WINNERS AND LOSER 6 PEOPLE HAVE RISEN ABOVE TO BRING YOU THE FILTH SHEET

As the camera opens you see Justin The Ram sitting in his seat wearing black jeans, a black tee shirt, suede shoes, and his trademark suglasses. His hair was spiked up. Next to him was John The Gorilla in a ripped up t-shirt, ripped shorts, a ripped vest, and ripped sandles. Beside him was Russell The TitanWolf wearing Dr Pepper shirt, green chinos, and black and white sneakers. Beside him was Sean The Lone Wolf. He was still wearing no shirt, sandals, and shorts. On his side was Izzy The Ferret wearing a green tshirt, knee short jeans, a green & purple braided anclet, hair in a ponytail, a purple camo bandana tied around elbow, & flip-flops. Then beside her was her baby sister, Katie The Cat wearing, jeans, turquoize t shirt on top of a navy blue long sleeve shirt, a pinkish headband, a sky blue & green braided anclet & flip-flops. This time The Gorilla stands up.

"Hi I'm The Gorilla and today I tried to convince Eminem to shut his mouth and stop singing. I was sucker punched."

"Really John? Well I'm your Wizard of Writing, The Ram."

"I'm your Princess of Punk, The Cat."

"I'm the real deal sex appeal, TitanWolf."

"Wait a minute Titan, you acting like you have sex appeal is like Britney pretending shes a good mom."

"I'm the Guru of Gameplay, The Lone Wolf."

"And I'm the Lady of Love, The Ferret, and we are the Filthy Animals. And today we are gonna talk about music, then we are gonna have a chat with Asheel. Then we go home and do whatever."

"Thanks Izz, but for now, I need to say something to our guest camera lady, Eva." Says The Gorilla. "Eva, would you consider going on a date with me?" Everyone seems stunned and then the camera shifts a little, then you see Eva walking up to Gorilla and tackled him to the ground. Everyone thought that she was gonna hit him, but instead they started making out right there on the floor. Everyone looked at them and were shocked. Justin turned his head and motioned to someone. And out came Lindsay and Beth in 2 peice swimsuits.

"Gorilla, you might have Eva, but I got Lindsay and what do you have to say about that? 2 of the hottest girls ever and I got them. Right girls?"

"Right", they said as they kissed Ram. Ram smirked at everyone and they just looked at him, everyone except Gorilla and Eva, they were still making out. After a couple of minutes, they finally got off the floor, put Gorilla's chair back up, the they both sat in sat with Ram in his chair and Lindsay sat at his feet. Then Cat and Ferret looked at some people and out came Trent and DJ. DJ sat with Ferrer, and Trent with Cat, then Sadie came out and sat with Titan Wolf. Lone Wolf moved very close to Lindsay and Beth.

"Get away from my kool aid mother fucker. Why don't you just accept this girl?" Out comes Courtney and sits with Lone Wolf. He smiles and puts his arm around her waist.

"Now back to what we need to do. Please welcome our guest. Beth sweetie, please tell us who we have today."

"Today we have, Asheel, The Tiger."

Asheel came out in his trademark neckless,nike shoes,white Element hoddie,fade jeans. He had grayish orange eyes, dirty blond hair and a peircing in each ear. He took a seat across from everyone and was looking at Lindsay and Beth very closely.

"Yo. Don't be looking at my girlfriends like that, please, show respect." Said Ram.

"Sorry dude."

"It's cool, I can tell you didn't mean it. Now I wanted everyone here to ask a question. What is yalls' favorite music? Mine is anything by Billy Ray. My cutie, Beth likes Willie Nelson and my sexy, Linds likes Taylor Swift. So how about Gorilla and Eva?" Says Ram

"Well I like Breaking the Habit by Linken Park and Eva likes AC/DC. It's good work out music. Up next is Lone Wolf and Courtney."

"Well I like Avril Leveane and Courtney likes Lynard Skynard. Up Next is Titan and Sadie."

"Well I like Electric Worry by Clutch, and Sadie likes Michael Jackson. Up is Cat and Trent."

"I like single ladies, and Trent likes just about any type of country. Asheel, whats your song?"

" I like CRANK DAT BY SOJUA BOY, an instant classic. And finally how about we listen to Ferret and DJ."

"Well I like fireflies and DJ likes all types of music. Now lets get to some important things."

" So Asheel, we found out that in the Story TWF you were fired for betraying it to TWO. But on the final episode, you did the impossible. You beat RVD for the championship. Now you might be back, how do you think you will do against Justin The Ram, you know considering the fact that I beat you and thats why you got fired." said Ram.

"First, I don't hold that agianst you. We were stable mates in DX 2.0 and considering it was your idea to prank Chris, thats what got us put into that match and you know what I don't hold that against you."

"Well thanks but answer the rest of the question. How does it feel to be champ and do you think you stand a chance?"

"It feels good to be a champ and yes, i do think I stand a chance against most of you TWF boys."

"You may have a chance against so- quit staring at my ladies. One more time and your ass is grass and I'll be a hippie!"

"Ok sorry."sadi Asheel

"Sorry for snapping at you like that, but you got to admit my ladies are the hottest around here."

"Excuse me, the hottest? I know I'm way hotter then Lindsay." Courtney yelled.

"Bitch you are not hotter that me!" Lindsay said as she stood up. Courtney slapped her across the face and Lindsay tackled her to the ground, which knocked everyone else's chairs over. Soon all the girls wer in a gigantic cat fight and the guys were trying to pull them apart, till Tyler, Zeke, Duncan, Harold, and Owen pulled them apart. The guys didn't appreciate the stagehands putting their hands on their ladies, and Ram ran up and sucker punched Tyler and Zeke. They attacked him and soon everyone was in a big ol brawl. Ram crawled away for a couple seconds.

"Be Jealous, from us-" "Get back in here boy" "Later" Ram said as he was dragged away 


	3. Chapter 3

WELCOME TO THE IN CROWD STARRING THE RAM, THE LONE WOLF, THE TITANWOLF, THE CAT, THE FERRET, AND THE GORILLA.

You see everyone sitting in their seats again. Russell the TitanWolf was wearing a sleeveless NWO Wolfpac shirt, blue jeans, and work his right was John the Gorilla. he was wearing a D-X t-shirt, shorts, baseball hat, and a necklace with the D-X logo. On his right was Izzy the Ferret wearing a purple camo shirt, knee short jeans, a green & purple braided anclet, hair in a ponytail, a purple camo bandana tied around elbow, & flip-flops. Then on her right was her baby sister wearing dark blue jeans & a longsleeve turquise shirt on the bottom & dark blue tshirt on the top, a pinkish headband, a sky blue & green braided anclet & flip-flops. On her right was Sean the Lone Wolf wearing jeans, and boots, with his hair spiked. Then finally we have Justin The Ram wearing a pair of black shorts, a black muscle shirt and basketball shoes, his long brown hair in a ponytail. Sean stood up

"Hey, I'm your shaman of sexy The Wolf."

"I am your Reject The Ram."

"I'm the Rabbi of Romance, TitanWolf." Justin scoffed at this. "What Ram this is like the second time straight that you've downed me. What is wrong with me."

"First off dude, its not you its your damn attitude. Every damn show you've tried to take my spotlight and I don't like it."

"Then how do you wann settle this?"

"How about me and you in the parking lot in 10 minutes? You can all come and watch me kick Russell's ass."

"Fine" Russell said as he shoved Ram to the ground." Lindsay and Beth came out and helped Ram up. He dusted himself off, hugged the girls then ran off.

10 MINUTES LATER

TitanWolf was in the middle of the parking lot and everyone else and their girlfriends were sitting on a camaro. All of a sudden, some car lights came on and a car sped toward TitanWolf and hit him. He flipped over it and rolled over the back, onto the concrete. Everyone was open mouthed. The car door opened and out stepped Rikishi.

"Ha got you Stone Cold. Wait a minute, this ain't Survivor Series." He said as he sped off. Justin, Lindsay, and Beth came running and looked at Russell.

"Damn dude, you got fucked up. All I can really tell you is sorry about yo damn luck. Hey you ok. Wakey wakey get your hands off your snakey." He said as he put TitanWolf's hand on his crotch. Then he brought his hand over to Lindsay and she handed him a bottle of beer. Ram took the top off, drank a healthy amount of it, then poured the rest on Titan's face. Russell brought his foot up into Ram's testicles. Ram dropped, but his knee fell into TitanWolf's gut. Beth and Lindsay help Ram up, and they went back to the set. Everyone else checked on Titan, then helped him up, and they ever so slowly helped him back to the set. But prob was they got to the door and there was a sign on it. It said "Go Away so I can get laid. PS hijacked the cameras to make a porno. Hugs and kisses, The Ram" Everyone stopped and listened, and you could hear giggling and one of the girls say oh Ram. They ran to the production truck and looked at the cameras. Turns out only Lindsay had her shirt off, and Ram was gawking at her breasts. He looked at the camera.

"Told you Courtney, my girl is way hotter than you." Courtney got pissed off and ran back to the door, and shoulder rammed it till it fell open.

"Damn it, can't I show off my breasts in privacy?" Lindsay yelled as she pulled her shirt back on. Courtney tackled her to the ground and started smacking her in the face. Ram grabbed and restrained her.

"Damn it Lone, control your woman."

"You do it, I can't."

Ram grunted in frustration, dragged Courtney over to one of the poles, and handcuffed her to it.

"Now you listen to me Courtney. I run this show and if you start one more fight, I will personally make sure you don't even get near the set again. Capiche?"

"Yes."

"Good, now if you can keep your mouth shut and don't move for the rest of the show, then we might let you stay with us. Have a nice day." He said as he walked away. He checked to see if Lindsay was ok, picked her up, and laid he on his lap as he sat in his chair. Beth sat on the arm of the chair.

"Ok, now that we have everything under control, our guest today is non other than alisugar101. Please come out."

She came out in a pair of blue jeans, a pair of sandals and a black courtney like shirt. She took a seat across from our guests.

"Ali, on be half of the Filthy Animals, I would like to welcome you to the Filth Sheet." Said The Cat.

"Thanks Cat."

"Now onto our subject for the DAY" Cat and Ferret said together.

"And our subject today is fave books." Titan said as he held his ribs and head.

"Dude, I know we were just fighting, but are you sure you shouldn't go to the hospital?"

"Nah man, I'm fine. I just need some time and I also need a beer." Ram threw one at him and he caught it. He took a long swig, then spit it out.

"Dude, what the hell kind of beer is this?"

"That's not beer. I had to take a piss and I pissed in that bottle." Ram just barely ducked as the bottle flew past him and smashed on the wall."Dude, calm the hell down. What will calm you down? Wanna see me get hurt, will that cheer you up?" Titan nodded. Ram picked Lindsay off his lap, placed her in his chair, then climbed up a ladder. He back flipped off it, and landed on his chest. He rolled on the ground for a couple of seconds, got up, and sat in the chair with Lindsay. Titan smiled and laughed.

"Ok my favorite book is any of the Twilights. How about you Titan?" Said Ram

"Anything by Stephen King, Ali?"

"I like the shining by Stephen King. How about you 2? she asked the twins

"I like the People Of Sparks and Izzy likes Black Beauty. How about you Lone?"

"I'm not much of a reader, more of a gamer."

"Thats cool, not everyone has to read. And to our fans, in 2 weeks we are gonna have an award ceremony. The Filthies. Categories will be best lookin bod, best rapper, best game, best actor, best actress, best female singer, and other categories. So from all of us here in New Orleans, and from the Filthy Animals, all we have to say is, we're awesome." Ram said as he threw a shoe at Courtney. 


	4. Chapter 4

From New Orleans its the Filth Sheet starring the Filthy Animals. Justin The Ram, Izzy The Ferret, Sean The LoneWolf, Katie The Cat, Russell The TitanWolf, and the final female of the Filth, John The Gorilla You see Lone Wolf sitting in his seat wearing his regular attire of shorts and shoes. The Ram was sitting in his seat with his hair short, dyed nearly white, and spiked into a faux hawk. He was wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans, boots, and was putting on a black fedora over a white banndana, and had a metal breifcase with him, and of course he had his trademark sunglasses. Next to him was Cat wearing a blue tshirt, jeans, blue & pink anclet, light blue flipflops. Her sister was next ot her wearing a Green shirt, jeans purple & green anclet, glasses, & flipflops. Then comes Titan wearing a Green Lantern tshirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. And finally our biggest Ram lover Gorilla wearing a flannal shirt, gray sweat pants, and a banndana.

"Ok Today in news my fedora is aweso-" He was cut off by the door to the side opening. There stood Courtney with her finger pointed at Ram.

"Don't move a muscle, or I'll shoot you with this invisible gun." She yelled.

"I'm to awesome to die." He yelled. Ram threw his breifcase at Courtney, grabbed Lindsay and Beth and jumped out a window. They fell 4 stories to the water below.

"Yeah, they've gotta be dead." Said Cat as she looked out the window.

"Actually, we seem to be alright."

"Nope, they've definately dead." Said Lonewolf

"You guys are dumbasses."

"Yeah well at least we aint dead." yelled Ferret. They looked at his chair and saw some slim jims.

"You guys better not be fucking with my slim jims."

"He won't be needing these now that hes dead." Said Courtney At this point the door busted open and a guy grabbed her and dragged her out of the building. Everyone was looking at each other in confusion. 5 minutes later Ram, Beth and Lindsay all came in drenched from head to toe.

"Hey did a guy come through here and grab Courtney?"

"Yeah."

"Thats Seth The Enforcer. He's gonna help out around here. Now what was I saying? Oh yeah. I'm The Ram and my fedora is awesome."

"I'm Titan and I can kick all your asses."

"Right just like you kicked my ass last week?" Ram said.

"Hey that never even happened!" He yelled at Ram.

"Oh well dude. I came out of it unscratched, so as far as I'm concerned I won." At this point Titan jumped on Ram and started punching him, until Seth came in again and threw Titan against a wall.

"See, I told you hes an enforcer. He doesn't put up with violence. But if he has to he will . Now onto today's subject, our guest is Maggie The Fox. We are gonna discuss who our favorite tdi stars are and then we get the fuck out of here. And by the way, I have something for you Seth." Ram said as he grabbed his case and opened it.

"This here is a 3 year contract from The Filth Sheet, staright of the desk of The Ram. All I need from you is a commitment. A commitment that you will try and help us reduce the fighting going on around here and keep psycho bitch Courtney out of here. If you can do that, you can stay here."

"Sure," he said as he took the contract from Ram and signed on the dotted line.

"So please welcome Maggie the Fox." Beth yells.

Maggie is a brunette with hair that reaches to shoulders, bangs are dyed an aqua a green tank top with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Maggie, its great to have you on the show." Says Gorilla.

"Thanks for having me here. I am a fan of the Filth Sheet."

"Thanks. Now onto today's subject. Favorite stars from TDI/A" Said Cat. bum bum bummmmmmmm

"See guys for once there won't be any intrusive subplots." Said Ram

Scene Cut--- you see Courtney coming up the steps with a knife.

"Oh son of a bitch." Said Ram, "Did anyone else see that scene cut?" Everyone nodded. "Welp I knew I would have to use this sometime" he reached up to a picture of himself and flicked it off the wall. A panel opened and there was what looked like a live ram. "Guys meet my pet The Ram 2. Ready boy, wait for it, wait for it." He said as he held the ram by the horns. The door opened and Ram let go of the ram. It charged forward and rammed Courtney in the gut. She dropped to her knees and Ram ran and kicked her upside the took the knife from her then Ram took her back to the same pole he handcuffed her to before, and re handcuffed her face up on the ground..

"Look the only reason you are not dead is cuz I don't wanna go to prison. But what I will do is kick your ass. Everyone, pick a body part." All of a sudden the screen goes black and some guy in a suit pops up.

"Woah woah woah this scene is too far mature for some of our younger veiwers. Instead we will show you this clip from Bambi. Ope never mind its over."

The camera comes back on and you see Courtney squealing trying in vain to cover herself, but to no avail as Katie and Izzy skip stomped her going, "la la la la la la la ".

"Woah sorry about that, thought it was over. Now watch the Bambi." You hear a gunshot. "Best scene ever. Ok now its over."

You see everyone sitting in their seats and Courtney was still laying on the ground with blood coming from her mouth and nose.

"To everyone out there, thats what happens when you cross the Filthy Animals. Now back to what we came here for. Our favorite TDI/A stars. Mine are obviously sitting beside me. My pretty Lindsay, and my lovely Beth. How about you Kitty Cat?"

"My favorite had to have been Gwen. She was an individual and I respect that. Sis?"

"I like Izzy We both have fun and we share the same first name. Titan?"

"Sadie, shes big, but beautiful. Lonewolf?"

"Duncan, we are both bad boys. How about you Johnny?"

"Its Gorilla and my fave would have to be my lady Eva."

"You mean your former woman." Said Ram as he pointed to "The Enfrocer". Gorilla looked over and Eva was cuddling up to Seth.

"Get off of my kool aid mother fucker!" He yelled. Seth flipped him off. Gorilla got up and started to run at Andaconda, but Ram stopped him with a drop toe hold then put him in a full nelson.

"Calm down dude. You don't need her. Shes cheating on you man. Let her go. Have this girl." In came Leshawna.

"Ok, I'm calm. Now ah Fox whos your fave TD star?"

"Well I always liked Trent."

"Trent? Really, that sucks. He was one of the worst Total Drama stars ever. Shit I bet Ezekiel could kick his ass." Ram said

"Yeah, well I bet I can beat your ass."

"Sorry honey, I don't hurt women."

"That's ok."

"Ok now, so. Remember peeps, next week is the Filthies. And so far we have 3 categories that you all voted on the the rest we voted for. So tune in next week. Plus watch me kick John and Russells' asses. Thats right me versus John then win or lose, I go on to fight Russell." He took a bite from his apple, then spit it in their faces, then ran with Lindsay and Beth at his heels. Russell and John started flipping chairs and tearing the set apart. 


	5. Chapter 5

IN A WORLD THAT IS FULL OF LOSERS, 7 PEOPLE HAVE RISEN ABOVE TO BRING YOU THE FILTH SHEET

The camera reopens and you see a wrestling ring. Katie The Cat was standing in the middle of the ring with a referee shirt on. Next to her was her sister Izzy The Ferret with a microphone in her hand. At a table was Seth The Andaconda and Lilyyan The Rabid Rabbit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the first ever match in Filth Sheet history. I am Seth The Andaconda here with the lady that replaced Sean The LoneWolf. We have and interview with him which we will show you later. So now we are the suave seven. This little lady's name Is Lilyyan The Rabid Rabbit. Now onto the match, lets take it to our announcer Ferret."

"The following match is a gauntlet match. Introducing first from San Juan, Pureto Rico weighing in at 205 lbs, Justin "The Ram." Escobar. He comes out to Primo's theme music and was wearing black half tights half shorts. His white hair is spiked up and hes wearing a black vest and his trademark sunglasses. "And his first opponet from unkown, John "The Gorilla." Gorilla came out in jeans and no shirt. He and Ram immeditaely locked up and Ram threw him into the ropes and clotheslined him over the ropes. Ram waited til he got up then springboarded over the top ropes and hit him with a hurricarana. He posed then picked Gorilla up and was gonna throw him into the guard barrier, but Gorilla reversed it and Ram went over the barrier. As Ram was hopping the barrier, Gorilla ran and dropped kicked his leg into the barrier. Ram toppled over the side and grabbed his leg. Gorilla grabbed him by the legs and slingshotted him into the ringpost. Ram fell onto the ground and Gorilla grabbed him by the leg and dragged him towards the apron. He picked him up and Ram kicked him in the nuts. Gorilla and Ram both dropped and Ram crawled under the ring. Gorilla was gonna follow him but had a better plan. He ran to the other side and waited. He flipped up the canvas and smoke flew out from under there into Gorilla's face. He stumbled around till Ram crawled out from under the ring with a fire extinguisher and hit him in the gut. Gorilla doubled over then Ram ran him into the gaurd barrier then ran his knee into the side of Gorilla's head. Gorilla collapsed and Ram threw him through the bottom ropes and ran into make a pin. 1 2 kick out. Ram looked at Cat and she held up 2 fingers. Ram slammed his fists into the ground.

"Come on Ram, this isn't the time to have a pout." Lindsay yelled from ringside. Ram picked Gorilla up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He ran to the other side of the ring and ran at Gorilla. Gorilla moved at the last second and Ram ran head long into the turnbuckle. Gorilla ran behind him and rolled him up. 1 2 2.9 kick out. Ram rolled out of the ring and took a breather. Lindsay ran over to him and smacked him across the face.

"Get your fucking head in the game." Ram shoved her into the guard barrier and got back in the ring . He stood up only to catch a forearm to the face. Gorilla covered him but only got a 2 count. Gorilla threw him against the ropes then 360 side slammed him . Gorilla ascended to the top rope and and attempted a swanton bomb, but Ram rolled away and Gorilla jumped from the top rope and rolled twice and attempted rolling thunder but Ram but his knees up and Gorilla fell full force onto them. Gorilla rolled in pain til Ram picked him up, ran him shoulder first into the steel post then when he came away from the corner he set him up for a powerbomb. He hit it then used the ropes and rolled into a jacknife roll up. 1 2 3.

"Winner by pinfall, Ram. Next John Taylor "The Panda." Out came Ram's cousin. He looked about 15 and waa wearing shorts and a tank top. Ram waited til he got in the ring and bicycle kicked him. Panda dropped like a sack o hammers. Ram picked him up and hit what he called the Escobarian Driver ( double under hook back to back piledriver). You could tell Panda wasn't gonna move. So he picked him up and hit an f 5 on him. You could tell Panda wasn't gonna move, then Ram grabbed him by the ankle and started twisting. Panda started yelling in pain and tapped out . Ram didn't let go til Katie pushed him off.

"Winner by submission, Ram. Final opponet will be Russell, The TitanWolf. He came out in trunks and got into the ring. A camera shows Lindsay talking to Izzy. What Lindsay doesn't know is that Izz's mic is still on and Ram heard her say that she couldn't wait to fuck the winner's brains out. Ram looked at her in disbeleif He ran out to the ringside and grabbed Lindsay by the hair. He threw her into the ring and Titan grabbed her. He looked at Ram and then slammed Lindsay to the mat. Ram ascended to the top rope then looked at Titan.

"Wassssssupppppppp!!!!"

"Wassssssupppppppp!!!!"

Ram dived from the top rope then head butted Lindsay in the crotch. He grabbed her legs then flipped her over and put her in the Walls of Jericho. Lindsay was screaming in pain. Titan ran to ringside, forced Izzy and Seth from their chairs and brought the chairs into the ring. He placed one under Lindsay's head then slammed her face first into it. He picked up the other one and con chair toed her. She stopped moving, but you could still see she was breathing. Russell laid one of the chair down and Ram released Lindsay, then they picked her up and hit her with a snapshot onto the chair(flapjack ddt) Blood was starting to flow from her face, then they set up a table. They both went under the ring and grabbed seperate things. Ram opened his bag and dumped out glass and tacks. Ram bent down and grabbed her around the knees then lifted her up in a flapjack then Russell used a cutter on her (3D). Then a familiar tune filled the air and out came Awesome Kong. She grabbed Lindsay and hit her with 6 Implant Busters. When they flipped Lindsay over, it looked like Lindsay had no boobs at all. Then Ram went under the ring one last time and from under there he grabbed what looked like scissors and a razor. He motioned for the rest of the team to circle around and they all held Linds down while she weakly struggled aginst them. Ram started cutting her hair till it was short then used the razor and made her completly bald.

"I now pronounce you El Bald Bitch. Plus I was gonna dump you anyway. Russell had told me you were only in this for the money. So you see this, it's your contract with the Filth Sheet." He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the contract on fire. "As of now, you are no longer employed with us. Seth, please escort this gold digger off the premisises." Seth dragged her by her boot to the doors. "Ok everyone, lets get cleaned up then we can get to our interview with Lone then we can get down to the Filthies."

1 hour later

You see everyone sitting in their regular seats and everyone was wearing either mini skirts, or dresses and the guys were wearing suits. Except Desmond who was wearing sunglasses and a fedora and Titan who looked like Larry the Cable Guy.

"Hey I'm Justin and if I had a nickel for everyone that was better looking then me here.... I would have one nickel, thanks to Beth here. So after that grueling match which I feel I came out on top of. We are ready for our interview with former member, Sean The LoneWolf. We have him live via sattelite. Now Sean, we've been friends for years, why did you quit the show?"

You see Sean on a runway. "I left because I was offered a modeling job." Then a plane went by "Wrong type of runway"

" Ok lets focus now. Our first award is for best female recording artist. Russ, please give us the nominees."

"Thanks Ram. Our nominees are Miley Cyrus, Celine Deon, Taylor Swift and finally, Britney Spears. Katie, please tell us the winner,"

Katie picks up an envelope. "The winner is Celine Deon."

Izzy's head snapped up. "Are you telling me that that talentless, hideous, no good Canadian won?"

Seth looked over at her. "Izz, please calm down. Just cause Miley didn't win doesn't mean anything. Now Lil, would you please give us the next category."

"Our next category is for biggest nerd and also biggest virgin. Seth, if you would be so kind as to give us the nominees."

"Our noms are John Taylor, LoneWolf, me, and Gorilla. Our winner is John Taylor."

John came out with big smile on his face. "I'm gonna put these statues next to my laptop, my star wars glasses and Harry Potter wands."

"Great cuz, now get the hell out of here. Ok up next is worst song. The nominees are Canadian Idiot, Achey Breaky Song, Bullet for my Valentine, and Ninja Rap. Katie, please tell us who wins."

"The winner is Canadian Idiot. Fuck you Weird Al for disgracing the Great White North, you asshole. Now next category is best tribiute story. The nominees are Geoff and Bridgette, My Eddie Guerrrero Tribiute, TDI Grease Style, and Bad Things. Izz, please tell us the winner.

"Winner is Russell with Bad Things. Congrads to you for killing Duncan. Now onto movies. Our nominees are Tommy Boy, Beverly Hills Ninja, The Breakfast Club, and Talledega Nights. Seth, please tell us the winner."

"Our winner is The Breakfast club. Next category is best looking female on the Filth Sheet. Lil, you are not included because you haven't been here long so the winner is Katie."

She accepted her award with a big smile.

"Next category is most artistic person. Katie please give us the nominees and the winner." Said Seth.

"Nominees are Izzy, Jeff Hardy, Justin, and Michaelangelo. And our winner is Izzy."

Izzy got a big smile on her face and grabbed her award, "I would like to thank the academy."

"Smart ass" Justin said.

"Ok now next category would be best rapper. Izz, please tell us the nominees." said Russell

"Nominees are Justin, Eminem, 50 Cent and Dr. Dre. Lilyyan, please tell us the winner."

"The winner is Justin."

"What a surprise. I already knew that I was the greatest rapper of the 21st century" looks to the sky. "Because I'm Escobar, and I'm awesome."

"Ram, shut up about yourself for 2 minutes please." Titan Said.

"Russ, please speak in a language that I can understand. I speak awesome more than any other language, dumbass. Now what are the rest of the categories?"

"Next up is best show. Nominees are The Filth Sheet, The Filth Sheet, The Filth Sheet, and The Filth Sheet. The winner is, The Filth Sheet. Yeah now we all won a Filthy."

At this point in walked Mike Mizanian and John Hennigan AKA The Miz and John Morrison.

"What the hell do you kids think you are doing? You little bastards are just copying our show, and we are not gonna stand for that kinda crap." Miz said.

"We don't let people who copy others things into the Palace Of Wisdom."

"Ok first, pizz off Miz, and Morrison, shut the hell up about you stupid palace of Wisdom. And how about we settle this next week. A match consisting of Me and Seth here vs you two in a lumber jack strap match. Loser leaves their show. So pretty much if me and Seth lose, we are gone from the Filth Sheet. If you two lose, you guys become our bitches. But the best part is if we win, we get to use your images. So see you next week" Ram said as he and Seth spit apple into Miz and Morrisons's eyes. Then all the Filth Sheet crew started beating Miz and Morrison. 


	6. Chapter 6

The camera opened and you see a ring again. This time, Izzy and Katie are at the announce table, while Russell is wearing a referee shirt and John has a microphone in hand.

"Fans, for the second week straight, we are gonna have a match. Except this time, we are gonna have WWE superstars, The Miz and John Morrison. We are also gonna bring back 3 of our old guests and have them be lumberjacks along with me, my sister, Lilyyan and John." Katie said.

"Thats right, now lets hear those introductions." Izzy said as her and Katie took their headsets off and went around the ring, with their straps in hand.

" The following is a 2 out of 3 falls elimination lumberjack strap match. Now in this match, a memeber of a team must be pinned twice before they are please welcome our other lumberjacks, Lilyyan The Rabid Rabbit, alisugar 101, Maggie the Fox, and John The Panda." They came down with leather straps in their hands.

"And introducing first from San Juan Puerto Rico, weighing in at 202 lbs, Justin Escobar. And his partner from El Paso Texas Seth "Morrison." Ram looked like The Miz and Seth looked like Morrison. They had their hair styled like them, and even had clothes that looked like what Miz and Morrison usually wore, and even Morrison's theme song. But the only thing that was different was they had apples in their hands. They even used Miz and Morrison's signature taunts.

"And introducing their opponets from Hollywood California John Morrison, and from Clevland Ohio, The Miz." Miz and Morrison ran to the ring and immediately started the assualt, til Miz was thrown to the outside and kept getting strapped. He got up on the ring apron and waited. On the inside however, Morrison was getting his ass handed to him by Justin, who was executing knife edge chops to the chest then picked him up for a bear hug. Morrison got out of it by hitting Justin repeatedly in the head, then bounced off the ropes and was clotheslined. Justin picked him up then threw him outside, where the lumberjacks started to wail on ran and jumped on all the lumberjacks then Morrison got back into the ring, only to be met by what looked like a pissed of Seth. Seth immediately tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the head, then got up and bounced off the ropes, and hit an elbow drop. He ran to the ropes and hit a lionsault. He hooked Morrison's leg, but only got a 2 count, before Miz broke it up, then ran out of the ring. Seth picked him up then threw him into the turn buckle then clotheslined him, the tagged in Justin. Seth got under Morrison and picked him up for an electric chair drop and while he executed that Justin hit a bulldog face plant. As Justin rolled Morrison over, Seth punched Miz off the ring apron then slingshotted himself over the top rope onto him. The lumber jacks were whipping the hell out of Miz, and lightly tapping Seth. Meanwhile on the inside, Justin had just gotten a 3 count on Morrison. Then threw him against the ropes and big booted him. He quickly tagged in Seth who dragged him near the ropes and hit the Starship Pain. 1 2 3. First Eliminated John Morrison. Miz came into the ring and tackled Seth to the ground. Justin got off the apron and grabbed the strap from John The Panda and jumped in the ring. Russell had become distracted because "something was in his eye". Justin tied the strap around the bottom of his boot, so that the buckle was on the bottom and he superkicked Miz, who then fell into the arms of Seth who grabbed him in a bear hug, then they hit a Hart Attack on Miz. Russell's eye suddenly became clear 123. Looks like we have a new Mark Cuban. Seth tagged in Justin. Justin got behind Miz and as he stood up, put him in a full nelson. Miz struggled, but soon his energy faded, and Justin hit a forward russian leg sweep, or the skull crushing finale. But Justin wasn't finished with him just yet. He picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He splashed him in the corner and Miz fell into a sitting position. Justin took the strap off his foot and jumped out of the ring and wrapped the strap around Miz's throat. Seth got into the ring then ran and kicked Miz full in the face. Justin got back in the ring and and together they hit the snapshot (flap jack ddt). 1 2 3

"Winners and new web host champions Justin and Seth, The Filthy Animals." The two celebrated in the ring and grabbed the new title belts. They had black straps, and their logos said WEB. And hell they were even made spinners. Ram pulled a chain out of his pocket and put it around his neck. He hooked the belt on like a necklace, and Seth threw his over his shoulder. Paramedics were running to the ring with a stretcher and a neck brace. They loaded Miz up and took him to a local medical facility. Ram picked up a microphone.

"Now if there is pro wrestler that wants to challenge the greatest crew of the 21st century," at this point everyone turns their heads to the sky. "I don't care who you are. You can be The Hurricane, Colin Delaney, Tommy Dreamer , that dumbshit Sheamus." At this point out comes the new WWE Champion Sheamus and Finlay with Hornswoggle in tow.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Sheamus asks him. "I am the WWE Champion and the Break Out Superstar of The Year."

Seth grabbed a mic. "Shut the hell up. All you did was throw someone through a table. You didn't pin him. Plus I know we can beat you. So how about this. Next week it be you, Finlay, and a person of your choice, vs me Justin and John. Once again Elimination style. Winners take home the belts. And to make matters more fun. this will be like a multiple stages of hell. The first stage will be a first blood, second will be a table match, third a submissions count anywhere, fourth can be a cuffed in the cage match, and finally a stretcher match. And by the way you Casper wanna be, If we win then you guys never show your faces around here again."

"Its a deal." Finlay took the mic from him." And during our submission match, someone is gonna get a good shellailigh shot."

"Tell you what guys. For everyone of us you eliminate, I will give you 200 dollars cash. And if you beat us, I will give you each 5,000 dollars." Justin told them.

"You are on."

"Next week right here." And with that Sheamus and his lackies left.

"Ok people, we need to get to the set. We still have a show to do." Justin said. Everyone left the ring and sat on seats at ringside.

"Ok so this week me and my brotha from anothe motha Seth, we beat not only a former ECW world Champion, 4 time Intercontenential Champion and 6 time tag champ, but the United States Champion and a 2 time tag champ. We became the first ever WEB tag Champs. Now next week not only will me Seth, and John take on Sheamus, Finlay, and a mystery person, but the three women in this show will go at it in a 3 way elemination match. The winner will be the womens champ. So ladies, you had better prepare for your match. Now onto some of our real business. Today what we are gonna talk about is Christmas. One of the most stressful times of the year. Ya see In my family they care to much about the holiday. We have to have large amount of decorations up , bake a shit load of cookies and other such shit, half the time I can't stand it. And all I can say is that even though Christmas is a joyous occasion for some for me its not. There is always stress and I can't stand it. But all I know is that Christmas used to be one of my favorite holidays. I mean lets face it, presents, candy, and snow. Who wouldn't love that. We don't have much time left so HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE FILTHY ANIMALS." 


	7. Chapter 7

Pyro went off as the camera opened to another episode of The Filth Sheet. This time an old referee named Shane Sewell was the referee and Lilyyan was holding a mic while Izzy, Lilyyan, and Katie sat at the announcers table.

"Good evening fans. This week is an exciting week for all. We are gonna have a 3 on 3 tag match for the titles and crown the first ever WEB womens champion. But for now lets go to Lil with the announcements."

"Ladies and gentleman the following is the 5 stages of pain match. Introducing first The WEB tag team champions, Justin "The Ram" Wyatt, Seth "The Anaconda" Slater, and John "The Gorilla, The Filthy Animals."

The crew came out to the instrumental of Crazy Train. Justin and John had the titles around their waists. And all of them were wearing shirts that had their pictures on them. John was wearing tie dye tights, Seth was wearing green John Morrison like tights and Ram was wearing a pair of jeans with a ram airbrushed on them. They ran to the ring, John flipped over the top rope, Seth jumped through the bottom and Justin just walked in normally. Justin started dancing around.

"Look at him pop and lock." Katie said.

"Pop and lock? Really? Listen little sis, why don't you go lick a flag pole and I'll come out and help you later." At this point Sheamus's music hits.

"Something funny. This guy actually volunteered to be our partner. And that confused us considering he's a lone wolf. At this point a wolf's howl was heard and out came Sean The Lone Wolf Shultz. The three of them walked to the ring and and Lilyyan made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is the 5 stages of pain match. Now in this match, every round has a stipulation. First round will be the first blood match." The match started with Sheamus against John. John put Sheamus in a headlock, which Sheamus countered by pushing him off into the ropes then shoulder blocking him. Sheamus tagged Finlay in and they double elbow dropped him. They started to double team him til Sewell got in the way. Sheamus shoved him to the ground and Sewell started to get angry. It looked like he was hulking up and he took his shirt off and started attacking Finlay. But Sheamus bicycle kicked him and Sewell was knocked right out. Down came Scott Armstrong to referee. Sheamus got out of the ring and down came Asheel the Tiger with a barbed wire wrapped chair. He looked at John then hit him in the gut with the chair. He turned to Finlay who held out his hand and Asheel whacked him in the face with the chair. Blood flowed from his face. First eliminated Finlay. Asheel dragged him out of the ring and handcuffed him to the ringpost. However when John was getting up he was bicycle kicked by Sheamus. Sean got under the ring and pulled a table our and put it in the ring. Sheamus set it up in the corner then ran John right through it. 2nd eliminated John. Justin ran into the ring and speared Sheamus. He called Slater into the ring and Slater locked in the Clean Slate (Anaconda Vice) while he did an ankle lock. Sheamus tapped quickly. Eliminated Sheamus. The cage lowered and Sean ran in and low blowed Justin then kicked Seth in the gut and hit him with the German Destroyer (front flip piledriver) then cuffed him to the cage. Eliminated 4th Seth Slater. Now it was down to the two former best friends. The stretcher was brought out and they shook hands, then started throwing hay makers at each other. They tumbled out of the door and Justin threw Sean into the cage, then dragged him to the stretcher and pushed it up the ramp and past the line.

"Winners of this match and still WEB tag team champions, The Filthy Animals." Sean jumped off the stretcher and started fake crying.

"Oh no I lost wah."

They walked back towards the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Ha Ha Ha. Irish Bastards, there is an old saying, that I'm gonna reverse. Water is thicker than blood. Me and Sean would never hurt each other. When he low blowed me, I was wearing a cup. And to Sheamus and Finlay remember this everyone has a price. Fortunately for me I didn't have to spend any cash. So please welcome back 2 new hosts, Sean "The Lone Wolf" and Asheel "The Tiger. Now onto our womens match. This match is scheduled for one fall and is to crown the first ever WEB womens champion. Introducing first Izzy "The Ferret. Her opponent, Katie "The Cat" and their opponent Lilyyan "The Rabid Rabbit". The three girls walked to the ring. Asheel was a referee for this match. It started off as a 2 on 1 with Izzy and Katie attacking Lilyyan, till Izzy rolled Katie up, but only a two count was achieved. Katie shoved her sister to the ground and started to punch her in the face, but Izzy countered and gave her a taste of her own medicine, before Lilyyan jumped on both of them. Izzy and Katie temporarily teamed up on Lilyyan by putting her in the corner in the tree of woe, then repeatedly smashed her head against the turnbuckle. Lil collapsed and Izzy shoved Katie into the turnbuckle and then rolled her up 1 2 3 Winner of this match and 1st ever WEB Womens Champ Izzy The Ferret.

The belt had a pixie as the design and the word CHAMP written across it. The strap was pink and the plates on it were silver. Everyone went into the ring and confetti fell onto everyone as they celebrated the reunion of the Animals. Everyone sat at various places in the ring and Ram made an announcement.

"Ok 1st I would like to welcome my 2 new girlfriends to the show Bridgette and red headed Izzy." The girls walked to the ring and sat with Ram. "Ok today's guest is a newb here in the world in which we write. Please Welcome Roku The Fox." Roku was a thin boy with pale skin, thick black hair, wearing a black suit and tie with a black derbis.

"Roku welcome to the Filth Sheet." Izzy said readjusting her new title.

"thanks." He said as he sat against the ropes.

"So Roku we understand that you have a black belt."

"Yes I do. Why want an MMA fight or something, Ram?"

"Fox, you don't wanna fight me in an MMA fight."

"Well lets go." Roku said standin up. "Everyone clear the ring." He took off his suit jacket and shirt. Ram just stood up. He walked up to Roku and shoved him. Roku hit him with a high angle kick to the temple and Ram collapsed right there.

"Winner Roku." Sean said smiling

"Well looks like we're done for the night. So from Tampa Flordia, this was the Filth Sheet. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pyro went off as the camera opened to another episode of the Filth Sheet. The ring was still set up. Justin The Ram and Seth The Andaconda came out to LAX's old theme, both wearing half trunks half tights, vests, and sunglasses, while Justin carrying a bag and Seth carried a kendo stick.

"Ok to everyone out there, I just wanted to announce tonight we are gonna have a four team battle royal extreme. Here are the rules. 2 people will start in the ring with a weapon of their choice, then every 30 seconds a random person from another team will enter the ring with a weapon. When it comes down to the last two, their teammates will come back into the ring and it will be a hardcore tag team match, with the winners going on to compete for the WEB Heavyweight Title. Then later tonight all the ladies of the Fitlh will be in action. First off Izzy will defend her newly won Womens title against her baby sister Katie. And Lilyyan will be in a career threatening match against a surprise opponet. And just to make things clear by the end of the night we will have a world champ. And now I am gonna start this match. But before I do, I would like to make an announcement. From now on we will only say the words, ass, damn, hell, and bitch. However we will never use the words, shit, fuck, goddamn, Jesus Christ, faggot or any other racial or sexual slurs. And as it protains to video, there will be less dick references."

" Ah shit" Seth said

"Watch your fucking mouth"

"Oh fuck me."

"Goddamnit, fuck. Anyway there will be less penis references."

"Oh and one last thing, even though many of you think that the current past time in the oral office is Swallow the Leader, I did not, I repeat did not, sleep with that young intern. As a matter of fact, I was up all night."

" Seth please leave the ring. Please bring out my opponet," Ram said as he put his mic down. Everytime We Touch by Cascada was heard as John "The Panda" came out, in shorts carrying a trashcan. He ran into the ring and Justin bicycle kicked him. John rolled out of the ring only to be caned by Seth. He rolled back into the ring and dodged a kick from Ram then grabbed his leg and dropped fell against the ropes and John stood on his throat then ran and kicked him in the back of the neck. Ram rolled out of the ring and Seth just stood by. Ram grabbed the kendo stick from him and ran back inside and took a swing that landed right in John's gut. The clock struck zero. The song Fake it played as out came Asheel, toting a ladder. He ran to the ring then set the ladder up in the corner. Ram grabbed Panda by the throat then chokeslammed him into the mat. Panda rolled around and when Ram tried to pick him up, Asheel bulldogged the ladder onto Ram and Panda. It landed on Ram's back and Panda's gut. The two of them rolled around then Asheel grabbed Ram by the neck and attempted to throw him over the top rope, but Panda stopped him with a low blow then the two cousins threw Asheel out. The cousins embraced and waited for the clock to run down. As it did the NWO Wolfpac's song played and out came the lone wolf, carrying a chair. He ran into the ring and struck out at Ram, but he ducked it and attempted to bicycle kick Lone but instead kicked his cousin over the ropes. He looked in horror at what he did, then he turned around and was hit in the stomach with the chair then ddted him on the chair. He went and grabbed the bag that Ram had brought out and reached his hand in it, then yelled and dropped it, his hand bleeding with glass and tacks sticking out of it. Ram crawled over and low blowed him. He stood up slowly then dumped the glass and tacks on chair, then choke slammed Lone Wolf on the chair. He grabbed him as the clock struck zero and out came Russell the TitanWolf to barbie girl, carrying a table. He stopped for a second at the sound of his music, then charged the ring. He threw his table over the top ropes, then as he was jumping into the ring when Ram threw Sean into him, and they both went over the top rope, effectively elliminating the WEB Wolfpac from the chance to become world champ. The clock struck zero and out came John the Gorilla with barbed wire wrapped around his arm. The only difference is that he came out from under the ring and ran up behind Ram and chop blocked the exposed knee, then started to grind the barbed wire into his leg. Ram yelled and tried to crawl out, but Russell ran and big booted him upside the head. Ram recoiled then kicked out at John, and ended up booting him in the groin. As he dropped, Justin took his vest off then tied it around his leg. The clock struck zero and Seth went into the ring, and powerbombed John on the chair covered in glass and tacks, then hit what he called the Seth Ship Pain (Startship pain (corkscrew split legged moonsault)) onto him. Then he picked him up and tried to powerbomb him over the top rope, but it was reversed into a hurricarana, then John crawled back into the ring and tried to clothesline Ram over the top rope, but Ram hit him with a right hook that damn near knocked him out, at which time the clock struck zero as Roku came out with a barbed wire wrapped bat. He got into the ring, but was clotheslined over the top. Seth crawled back into the ring and stood beside Ram as Panda crawled back in to join Gorilla

"The following match is a tag team match in which the winners will then fight in a match to determine the new world champion." It started out with Panda and Ram locking up and Ram grabbed his cousin's arm and flipped him into an armbar, which he then transitioned into a crossface. Gorilla ran into to try to break it up, but was superkicked by Seth. Panda looked like he was close to tapping when a masked person jumped into the ring and smashed a singapore cane against Ram's neck. He let go of his cousin and the person continously smashed the cane against him, til Seth chased it into the back, which left Ram open to get a stunner from Gorilla then a ddt from panda which lead to the three count. The masked person came running back down the ramp, with no mask, and it was revealed that it was Lindsay. Russell grabbed her and gutwrenched her on the outside. Ram was weakly crawling out of the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Lindsay, you just cost me my world title. So next week its gonna be me vs you in a steel cage match. If you win, I'll retire." He said as he smacked her in the face.

CAMERA TRANSITION

You see Izzy and Katie sitting in the back.

"Katie you know I love ya, but tonight I'm not gonna take it easy on you ok?"

"Sis, I wouldn't want it any other way."

They hear a knock on the door, and in walks E Scope and Bridgette

"Hey girls, we just came to tell you that win or lose the two of you can be winners tonight. And also we thought we would reveal that we are Lilyyan's opponet tonight, and who ever gets the pin, is the number one contendor for that little title. So all we have to say is."

"Good luck" E Scope said as the girls left the room. The sisters looked at each other, both with a bit of worry on their faces'.

The song Lies played as Lilyyan came out to the ring. She waved a bit then the song down in the gallows (Abyss's song) plays as Bridgette in a blue bikini and E Scope in a green bikini. They got into the ring and Ram explained the rules.

"OK, it's gonna be a 1 on 2 handicap tag match. Winner becomes #1 contender and Russell is gonna be ref. And you had better call this down the middle or the only title you are ever gonna get is janitor."

Russell had the bell rung and Lil started it off against E Scope. Lil put E in a head lock then threw her against the ropes then drop kicked her, then ran and hit a lionsault. Ram jumped up on the apron and distracted Russell, as Bridgette reached into her bikini bottoms, and pulled out a chain. She wrapped it around her fist, then blasted Lil in the back of the head. Ram got off the apron and Russell turned around and saw E tag Bridge in and they both covered Lilyyan. 1 2 3 "Winners of the match and the new #1 contenders for the Women's title, E Scope and Bridgette. Which means Lilyyan is fired."

The song I Came To Play played as Izzy and Katie came out, Izzy with a microphone.

"This isn't right, I was just supposed to face one person for the title."

"Woah woah woah, there is no garuntee that you will keep your title."

"Look before this thing breaks down much more, you guys are gonna have your match now and the winner will be women's champ, and next week will compete in a gauntlet match, with the winner becoming champ. Now you two fight." Izzy and Katie ran to the ring, then hugged and Ram got in to referee. He rung the bell then ran and speared Izzy. Katie grabbed her sister's feet and jack knife pinned her 123. "Winner of this match and new Women's Champion, Katie." She hugged Ram and he grabbed a mic.

"Izzy, I like you but there is an old saying. Everyone has a price, and your sister paid me $100 to help her win, and there ain't no way I'm gonna turn that down, I have legal troubles. And now onto the World title match. Please welcome John the Gorilla and John the Panda. Now your match will be contested in a last man standing match." He said as he grabbed Gorilla by the throat and choke slammed him. He directed traffic as his cousin went to the top rope and frog splashed him, then Ram went to the top and hit the Ram Jam (Diving Headbutt) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. "Winner of this and first ever Filthy World Champion, John the Panda." the belt's strap was black, and the plates on it were silver and the center plate was a spinner with Filth written on it. It took 5 minutes before everyone was able to get themselves together then they all sat down.

"Ok please welcome our guest Randi The Wildcat AKA koolbroadwayreader." Panda said. Randi was a short girl with choulder length brown hair and olive toned skin.

"Ok Thank you for being here on the highest rated show around. Now we are all here for one reason and that is to celebrate John the Panda's 17th birthday. And Gorilla that is the only reason I betrayed you. Now can we all sing happy birthday to him. 1 2 3"

Everyone: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear John, Happy birthday to you. Good night from us here in New York City. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Camera came on as you see a cage covering the ring, Russell on the inside with a mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this was originally scheduled to be a 1 on 1 cage match, but it has been made a triple threat elimination match. Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 200 lbs, Justin Cena." Justin came out to word life, wearing jean shorts, a shirt and hat that both said Ruck Fules, and a biker chain with padlock as a necklace. He got into the cage and took the microphone form Russell.

"What's up people? Its like this. Lindsay's tits are giants, good god, they're enormous. I could think of a million adjetives. You some big titted putz. And instead of fucking everyone, why don't you choke on these nuts." He said as he pulled a pack of peanuts from his pocket. "Let's face it, you are a slut. We should all run the other way when we see her. When I slapped her in the face, the bitch gave me ghaneria. Lindsay you think you know me? Well Justin Cena is like a pinwheel, so you can go ahead and blow me." At this point he pulled a pinwheel from his pocket and blew on it. The song Pourqoui? (Maryse's theme) played as Lindsay came out. She was climbing the steps, while Russell held the ropes for her, but then he stepped back and slammed the door on her. She collapsed and Russell slammed it on her again. they dragged her to the turnbuckle, and handcuffed her to it. Russell went outside the ring and got under it and grabbed a trashcan full of different items. Then he put the can in the ring and grabbed the microphone.

"And their opponent is a former World Champion. Please welcome Rocky Balboa." Some guy that looked like Mickey came out, followed by a Rocky cardboard cutout, supported by some guy. The man with the cutout got in the ring and Justin grabbed a mike.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Justin asked. The guy moved the Rocky cut out so that it jabbed Justin in the face twice, then Justin punched the Rocky in the gut, then hit it with a pile driver. 1 2 3. Now he turned his attention to Lindsay, still handcuffed. Justin got into the trashcan and pulled a kendo stick out of it. He looked at Lindsay, then swung the stick at her stomach. Lindsay cried out in pain.

"Oh did I forget to mention that this is an Italian Street Fight?" He said as he swung the stick again and again and again. By the time he delivered the 8th stroke, Lindsay actually had tears coming from her eyes, and welts all over her stomach. Justin got into can again, but this time pulled out a cheese grater. He started running it over her skull causing her to bleed.

"Justin stop." He looked up the ramp and E-Scope and Bridgette were standing at the top.

"Girls, this is none of your concern. Just go back into the locker room."

"No this isn't right."

"It don't matter. No one can stop us."

At this point Eva, Awesome Kong, The Beautiful People, Sarita, Taylor Wilde, Tara, and Beth Phoenix came out.

"Well all of us together can." E said as they all ran down the ramp.

"Sean throw the switch now. The duck crows at midnight." Nothing happened till Beth attempted to climb it, she fell and started twitching.

"Nice try girls. I expected someone would try something, so I thought ahead and had the steel cage electrified." He said as he turned around. He unhooked Lindsay then grabbed her and hit her with the tombstone. Russell went to start the count, but Justin climbed to the top rope and hit Lindsay with the Ram Jam. 1 2 3. At this point the song This Fire Burns and out came CM Punk and Luke Gallows. They walked down the ramp, Luke carrying 2 chairs and Punk carrying his bag. They waited then Luke opened the door and they both stepped in.

"You two are awesome." Justin said.

"Well I'm glad you feel like that. Because now, I'm going to give you a better life, and induct you into the Straight Edge Society." Luke sat the chairs down, in which Justin and Russell sat. "Now raise your right hands and repeat after me. I accept Straight Edge into my life. I will now longer use recreational drugs, use tobacco, or drink alcohol. I will live the pure life, the life of greatness. I accept CM Punk into my life. I am better than all others, because I have the strength to just say no."

Justin and Russell repeated this and then Punk started to shave their heads. Everyone just stared at the ring as the two greatest members of the Filth had their heads shaved.

"Your new lives start now." Punk said as he and Luke raised the hands of the new Straight Edge Society members. The song lies played as out came Lilyyan.

"Thats nice. 4 losers in the ring, living the pussy life."

"What are you doing here Lilyyan? We fired you."

"I was screwed. You and Bridgette screwed me out of my job."

"Calm down. Neither Justin or Bridgette screwed Lilyyan, Lilyyan screwed Lilyyan."

"Don't give me that shit. You know what me and my crew are gonna take everything from you guys. How about this. Next week it be your Women's champ, your World champ, and tag champs, vs me and these three.

At this point Caylen Croft, Trent Baretta, and Zach Ryder came out.

"OK Lil, you want us, but first your boys have to fight the Straight Edge Society. And by that I mean Me, Russell and our leader Punk."

"Fine." She said as she retreated.

CAMERA TRANSITION

You see Heather standing with a microphone.

"Izzy, Kaite, what do you think of what you just saw?"

"Well in all honesty, it doesn't surprise us. They were always talking about their love for Punk, so all we can say is good for them." They then walked off.

"The Following match is a fatal 4 way for the Women's Championship. Introducing first from Toronto Canada E-Scope, and Bridgette. And introducing Izzy, and the Women's Champion Katie."

The bell was wrong and Izzy and Katie immediately tore into their opponents, punching, scratching, kicking, biting, whatever to keep them down, til Katie was monkey flipped to the outside, leaving her sister open for a powerbomb neckbreaker combo. Bridgette tried to pin her, but E pushed her and attempted a cover, but that was broken up. E looked at Bridgette with a look that said every word that you can't say on TV. E shoved Bridgette into the turnbuckle, but then Katie ran up and drop kicked E into the turnbuckle, then s she came back, hit her with an inverted impaler ddt. It looked like it knocked her out, so from her shorts pocket she pulled a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed E to the ropes, but then Bridgette rolled her up and hooked the shorts. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match and new Women's Champ, Bridgette." Bridgette started to celebrate, but then out of nowhere, Izzy and Katie attacked her from behind. They started stomping on her, until John the Panda came in to make the save. He grabbed a mic

"Girls, we just can't have that. Look if you want another shot at the title, then next week you two will compete in an I Quit match, with the winner becoming number 1 contendor." He got out of the ring and took a seat at the commentators table. "And I will be doing guest commentary. Introducing the tag team champions, John the Gorilla, Roku Fox, and Asheel Tiger."

They came out to the instrumental of crazy train.

"And their opponets, Mark Henry, MVP and Kofi Kingston." Our tag champs' eyes got wide as three of the biggest names in the WWE came out. Pretty much the champs got creamed. It ended with Roku getting hit with the Trouble In Paradise.

"This is the final match of the night. Introducing first The Straight Edge Society." The 3 of them came out to Punk's music, each with a Straight Edge shirt on. "And their opponets, Caylen Croft, Trent Baretta, and Zack Ryder." They came out to Zack's music. It started off with Russell against Zack. Zack put Russell in a headlock, then flipped him over on his back and wrenched on the hold. Russell managed to break out, but Zach threw him into the turnbuckle. He ran at Russell, but Russ, moved out of the way and when Zack came out of the corner, he was hit with a one handed bulldog. He crawled to his side and tagged in Justin who tackled Zach to the ground and started punching on him. He got of Zack then repeatedly elbow dropped him. He got on the second turnbuckle and leg dropped him. He ran across the ring and dropkicked both Caylen and Beretta in the legs, which caused them to fall off the apron. Justin tagged in Punk, then he and Russ launched themselves through the ropes onto Trent and Beretta, both hitting something, Justin a retaining wall and Russ the announcer's table. Punk locked in the Andaconda Vise, to which Ryder tapped out to.

"Winners of this match, The Straight Edge Society." Russell and Justin got back into the ring and Punk raised their hands. Justin jumped on the top rope and poses, when all of a sudden, Punk kicked Russell in the head, and when Justin turned around, Punk kicked him in the gut and hit him with a GTS. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pyro explodes and you see Justin sitting in the middle of the ring with the rest of his Filth Sheet crew and his girlfriends.

"Ok guys listen carefully because toni-"

"Boring" Russell interrupted.

"You shut the fuck up or I'll show my size 13 up your ass! Now tonight we nee-"

"Boring" Russell said.

"God damn it shut the hell up!"

"Boring"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Justin said as he climbed out of the ring a few seconds passed

"Boring." At this point a shit load of paint fell on the ring.

"See this is what I was trying to explain. Punk ass bitch."

"Boring."

"Dude maybe you guys should go get changed. Bridge, E come with me and I'll help you get changed." Justin said with a smirk. They crawled under the ring and came out about 15 minutes later, Bridge and E dressed in nothing but 2 piece bikinis.

"OK so here's whats going on tonight. It's gonna be Izzy and Katie in the I quit match, me and Russell vs Punk and Gallows, then Roku vs Asheel vs Sean in a ladder match to determine the number one contender for the world title, and finally Seth, John Gorilla, John Panda, and Bridgette defending their respective titles against Baretta, Croft, Ryder, and Lilyyan. So Katie, Izz, Roku will be the referee for your match, while the Johns will commentate" Everyone except the 3 of them left the ring and the match started. Izzy charged at her sister, but Katie dodged her and when Izzy turned around, Katie hit her with a heel kick to the side of her head. Izzy fell to the ground and her sister took this as an opportunity to run outside and grab a chair. She got on the apron with it, but Izzy superkicked it in her face, and Katie fell onto the ground. Izzy got outside, and got onto the guard barrier. She waited til Katie started to stand, then ran on the barrier and attempted a cross body, but Katie powerslammed her on the ramp. Katie grabbed the mic from Roku.

"Say the words."

"Kiss my ass", Izzy said as she poked Katie in the eye. Katie stumbled a bit and Izzy shoved her into the ring post. Katie fell against it and Izzy attempted to splash her against it, but Katie moved at the last second and Izzy ran into it. Katie grabbed the chair she dropped, and attempted to whack Izz, but she moved and Katie started shaking her hands in pain, which left her open for the inverted impaler ddt. Izzy placed her against the ring post, then handcuffed her to it, and picked up the chair and the mic.

"Now come on, you know what to say."

"Yeah I do." Katie spit in Izz's eye. Izz wiped it from her eye, then prepared to swing the chair, but the out of nowhere, Rey Mysterio came out of the crowd, jumped on the apron ran, and hit Izz with the hurricarana, before uncuffing Katie. Katie shock his hand, but then as Rey walked away, Katie attacked him from behing, yelling about not needing help. However since she was distracted, she didn't see her big sis had grabbed a ladder, and was oblivious til Izz cracked her in the back, then after she collapsed, slammed it on her. Katie rolled out from under it, and Izz opened it, then rolled her in between the two sections of the ladder. She ran back to the ring and grabbed the fallen chair, then closed the ladder ever so softly, then stared hitting it with the chair, while Katie yelled in pain. She took the microphone, then got on the barrier.

"Baby sis, this is your last chance." Then she tossed the microphone onto the ladder.

"OK you win, I QUIT." Izz looked happy, then jumped off the barrier onto the ladder, squashing her sister. As she was getting up the titantron came on and Bridgette was on it.

"Congratulations, but you are not the next #1 contender. That privilege belongs to Justin's twin sister Justine. So that means next week I face her, then you fight one of us." Izz got pissed and Panda remarked that it was probably someone's time of the month. Izz unfortunately heard this and ran back into the ring, ran to the far turnbuckle, and jumped from the top hitting Panda with a spinning heel kick, but she crashed through the table. EMTs came and collected the sisters and helped them to the back.  
CAMERA TRANSITION

You see Justin in the back with Russell

"Dude, why didn't you ever tell us you had a twin?"

"Me and her haven't exactly seen eye to eye. But that's not important. What is important is that we need to focus on our tag match. Dude if we ain't careful the straight edge leader is gonna bury the students. But I feel that its time for the students to become the teachers." He said as he finished lacing up his boot. He clapped Russell on the shoulder and they walked out of the room.

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 415 Justin The Ram and Russell The TitanWolf." The homies came out to Modest by Peroxwhy?gen. Russell was wearing trunks while Justin was wearing his signature half tights half trunks, with his sunglasses. They got into the ring and Justin grabbed a mic.

"Punk, last week you came out to try and save us. But then after we pulled off a big win, you stabbed us in the back. We accepted you into our lives and this is how you treat us. I don't care that you kicked Russ in the head, but hitting me with the GTS, that's where I got mad. My thing is you hit me you die, you hit Russell, good for you. So get you straight edge bitch ass out here, and accept your extreme ass kicking, because this match is going to be the first ever tag team last man standing match." The song the fire burns plays and Punk and Gallows came out.

"Kids, you're playing with fire, so you better watch it because now you're gonna get burned."

"Punk, if there's one thing I know about its fire. Now get in here, or we'll come and get you." Punk and Gallows slowly made their way to the ring, then Justin ran and dived over the top rope onto the both of them. Russell followed suite, but landed on everyone. He and Justin got up and Justin started wailing on Punk, while Russell took Gallows. This one on one didn't last long, because Punk kicked Justin upside the head, and they both started to attack Russell, til Justin got up and grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring and low blowed Punk with it, then cracked Gallows in the gut, and hit a single knee face buster. Gallows stumbled a bit and Justin hit him with a kick in the gut, then Russ superkicked him, then they hit a enzuguri, superkick combo that dropped Gallows. They rolled Gallows into the ring and Ram went under the ring and grabbed a table. They sat it up, and Punk came back in and threw Justin out of the ring and they set Russell in the corner, to superplex Russ through the table, but Justin got in the opposite turnbuckle and jumped through the table, and Russell was just superplexed. Justin grabbed the ropes and attempted to stand but Punk grabbed him and hit him with the GTS. Justin fell to the ring, and Gallows grabbed him and hit him with the 12 steps. Russell attempted to drop them, but Punk used a pair of brass knuckles on him. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 "Winners of this match, CM Punk and Luke Gallows." Punk picked up a mic.

"Why can't you 2 see? I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to prove your loyalty. The question is, do you still trust me? You'll find me in the back when you can walk again." Gorilla and Panda got in the ring and helped them to their dressing room.

The following match is a triple threat ladder match, in which the winner will be the number 1 contender for the world title. Introducing first, born and raised in Manhattan New York, Asheel Jericho. From Gainesville Georgia, Sean Styles, and finally from Hollywood Florida, Roku Ziggler. The match started with Sean and Asheel going at each other while Roku went outside and grabbed a ladder. He slid it into the ring, and when he picked it up, Asheel and Sean dropkicked it into him. They grabbed the ladder and set it up, then grabbed Roku and threw him into the holding section of the ladder, and it broke, and made Roku bleed. He rolled out of the ring and laid on the ground. Asheel kicked Sean in the back of the head, then started climbing the broken ladder, which surprisingly held, then Sean got on it, but they were busy trying to take down the contract, they didn't see that Roku had grabbed another ladder. He tossed his ladder over the top rope, then dropkicked both sides of the ladder, which fell. Sean got caught throat first on the ropes, while Asheel got racked on the top rope. Roku set his ladder up and slowly climbed it, and grabbed the contract. "Winner and #1contendor for the World Title, Roku."

CAMERA TRANSITION

You see Punk, Gallows, Justin, and Russell all in Ram's dressing room.

"Look, that was awesome, and if this is all part of your way to prove our loyalty, then in my opinion, consider it proved." Justin said as he and Russell stuck their hands out and the Straight Edge leader and his right hand man shook them.

MAIN EVENT

The following match is an 8 person intergender tag with the winning team being Women's, Tag, and World Heavyweight Champions. Introducing first, accomponied by Rosa Mendas, Zach Ryder, Trent Baretta, Caylen Croft, and Lilyyan The Rabid Rabbit. And their opponets, the Women's Champion Bridgette, the Tag Team Champions, John the Gorilla, and Seth the Anaconda, and the World Heavyweight Champion John the Panda. The match started out as Panda took on Baretta. He had Baretta in a headlock, but Baretta pushed him off using the ropes, then as he came back, Baretta drop kicked him, then crawled into the cover, but Panda kicked out at 1. Baretta picked him up and tagged in Croft. Baretta dropped Panda then Croft jumped over the top rope, then kicked Panda in the face. He got on the top rope and attempted a splash, but Panda rolled out of the way and over to his own side, then Bridgette tagged herself in and ran at Croft and drop kicked him in the face. She bounced off the ropes and hit him with a lionsault, then repeatedly elbow dropped him. She went for the cover, but she only got a 2 count. She threw him into her corner, then shoulder blocked him, then tagged in Seth, who hit Croft with a snap mare, then ran and hit him with a crack em in da mouth (Low angle running boot to the mouth). He went for a cover, but Croft grabbed the rope. Seth picked him up, and Croft hit him with a cutter then crawled to his corner and tagged in Ryder. Seth was on his side, and Bridgette slapped him on the shoulder, then ran and speared Zach to the ground. She started punching on him, then went for a cover, but Lilyyan got in and broke it up. Bridgette shoved her to the ground and she grabbed her ankle and as the ref tried to help her out, Rosa got in the ring and sprayed hairspray in Bridgette's eyes and it left Bridge open for the Zach Attack. Lilyyan got out of the ring and Croft and Baretta ran across the ring and dropped the last three members of the Filthy Animals and Zach covered Bridgette. 1 2 3 "Winners and champions, Zach Ryder, Caylen Croft, Trent Baretta, and Lilyyan The Rabid Rabbit." The song you look so good to me played and some woman that looked like Justin came down from the rafters with a bat and started hitting the new champions with it til they ran. The woman picked up a mic.

"I am Justine, Justin's twin sister. And next week it will be me, Roku, Panda and Russell vs you guys for the titles." She said as she threw her mic at them. 


	11. Chapter 11

The camera opens to everyone sitting in their chairs, except Justin, in which the girl from last week was sitting in it.

"Hi, I'm Justine, Justin's twin sister. And tonight I promise that with my help, we will win back our titles."

"Dude, this is so wrong on so many levels." Russell said.

"What are you talking about Russ?" Justine asked

"Justin just take the damn outfit off and we'll use one of the other girls."

"But I can't take my outfit off on this show, that would be rude." Justine said as Bridgette walked by. Justine grabbed her, pulled her into her chair, then started making out with her, much to the amazement of the Filthy Animals. When Justine pulled away, Bridgette looked disgusted.

"Dude, I knew you couldn't resist making out with Bridgette. Just admit it Justin, you have a reputation." Russell said.

"Alright fine, fine. I admit it OK. I am... how you say.. a lesbian. Its true, I prefer the company of women." Everyone was stunned, but didn't have time to respond as the new champs stormed the ring. The people who were to fight them stayed while everyone else cleared the ring. The titantron came up and it showed John the Panda.

"Tonight is my last night here, and since Justin is gone tonight, he left me in charge. So tonight it will be Justine, Russell, Roku and Seth vs the champs. Then it will be John vs Asheel vs Sean vs a surprise opponet in a gauntlet match. As for me, well I'm gonna hang out here in the back and watch how everything goes. Now let's start that gauntlet. Champs get out of the ring." Asheel started against Sean. Sean put Asheel in a hammerlock then ran him into the turnbuckle before releasing his arm then hit him with a German suplex pin. He only received a 2 count. Sean got on the top turnbuckle and hit a european uppercut. He got outside the ring and hit a springboard splash and went for a pin but still got a two count. Sean picked Asheel up and Asheel hit him with a jaw breaker and as Sean stumbles, Asheel big booted him in the face. Asheel grabbed his legs and went for a sharpshooter, but Sean kicked him away but as he stood up he was clubbed in the back of the head, then kicked in the groin from behind then rolled him up. 1 2 3.

Next opponet John The Gorilla. John jumped over the top ropes and snapped a hurricarana. He taunted for a second then picked Asheel up and hit him with a piledriver. He went for the three count but only got a 2 count. John picked Ashel up and hit him with a scoop slam followed by a leg drop. He went to the top rope and went for a 360 splash but Asheel put his knees up. John grabbed his gut and was ddted. Asheel went to the top rope and hit a frog splash. 1 2 3. Final opponet

SAMOA JOE. Joe came to the ring and started punching Asheel repeatedly in the face thn kicked him in the ribs then on the top of the head. Asheel feel and Joe ran and hit a senton on him. Joe picked him up then threw him against the ropes and as Asheel came back Joe hit him with a samoan drop. He picked Asheel up and threw him into the corner then ran at him and hit him with a knee then turned around and hit a pelee kick. Asheel wobbled and Joe put him on the top rope and brought him down with a muscle buster. 1 2 3

"Winner of this match, Samoa Joe." Joe started to walk out of the ring but Asheel stood up.

"Get back here, I'm still standing." Joe got back into the ring then kicked Asheel in the gut and hit him with another muscle buster. Joe started to leave again and as Joe looked at the titantron he saw Asheel standing up. He went back into the ring. Asheel got ready for another fight, but Joe patted him on the shoulder and walked off. Asheel collapsed then rolled out of the ring and just laid there.

Camera Transition.

Justine is walking around and she sees Russell up ahead.

"Justine, your brother is on the phone, he needs to talk to you." Justine goes into the room and Russell closes the door behind her and locks it.

"Russell, whats going on?"

"Give it up Justin, we all know thats you, you wanna be Santino Marella." He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off. She shreiked and covered herself. Someone starts pounding on the door. The door shook then bursts open and there stands Justin.

"What the fuck?" Justin said as Russell starts looking between the two. "Justine, get the hell out of here, go get ready for the match, I'll deal with Russ." He took his coat off and put it over her and she ran from the room. "Russell what the hell? We've been friends for a long time, but that doesn't mean you can have sex with my sister."

"Dude, I thought she was a he."

"That's gay. You know what, I don't wanna hear it. I'm suspending you for 3 weeks and I'm taking your place in the match tonight. Get the fuck out of here, you sick son of a bitch." Russell hangs his head and leaves the room. Justin stands there with an angry look on his face then punches the wall, leaving a hole in it.

Another camera transition.

Izzy and Katie were walking by Panda's dressing room when they heard a strangled sound. They ran to get help and when they found a security officer, they all ran back to the room and the officer kicked in the door. What they saw was horrifying. John was standing there with his pants halfway down. and there was a pokemon in front of him.

"Hey stop that. Don't touch that Togepi." The officer said

"Move away Togepi."

"You are in so much trouble."

"Uh is there a problem officer?" John said with innocence.

"Yeah theres a problem." He looked at the girls. "If he's your friend go over there. Don't let him touch you." The girls walked near him but not too close. "You're in trouble." The officer said.

"Is there a problem here? John asked pulling his pants up.

"Yeah there's a problem, you were performing bestiality on that animal."

"But Togepi's not an animal, she's a pokemon."

"That's like the same thing."

"No that's not the same thing." John yelled

"Your ass is in so much trouble you sick fuck," he looked at the girls. "Is he a sick fuck?" The girls nodded. "That's it, you're going downtown with me." He grabbed John and dragged him out of the room. The girls just stood there with scared looks.

"This is tonight's main event and is for all the WEB titles. Introducing first the Champs, Zack Ryder, Caylen Croft, Trent Baretta, and Lilyyan." They came out to Zack's music, proudly standing with the titles. "And their opponents, Justin The Ram, Justine The Dog , Roku The Fox, and Seth The Anaconda, The Filthy Animals." The four of them charged the ring and they all stood there, eying each other down. Justin had a microphone in his hand. "Important update. This match is a no disqualification elimination match." As he said this he stuck his hand in his pocket, then quickly withdrew it and punched Zach in the face. His fist had brass knuckles on it. The rest of his team hit others and he went for the pin 1 2 3 eliminated Ryder. Justin Croft stayed in and Justin threw the knuckles at him, then kicked him in the gut and threw him into his turnbuckle. He tagged in Seth and together they threw Croft from the ring. Roku looked down at Croft then threw up, all of it landing on Croft. Everyone looked disgusted, but they continued with Seth throwing Croft head first into the steps then sandwiching Croft's head between his boot and the steps. They rolled him back in and Seth pinned Croft. 1 2 3. Baretta got in the ring and nailed Seth with a dropkick to the head then started to pick him up, but the lights went out and a song called Modest started to play. Jeff Hardy came down the ramp with a chair and nailed Baretta in the head then hit a Twist of Fate as well. Seth hit the pin 1 2 3. All that was left was 3 guys and 1 girl vs 1 girl. Lilyyan got into the ring and Seth threw her into his turnbuckle then tagged in Justine and she hit her with a cutter. Justine turned her over and tagged Seth and he hit the Seth Ship Pain. He tagged in Justin and he stood on the top rope and they handed her up and he put her in a crucifix position and hit a powerbomb from the top rope called the halls of illusion. He tagged in Roku and Justin held Lilyyan up and Roku hit her with a high angle kick. 1 2 3.

"Winners and tag team champions Seth The Andaconda and Justin The Ram, Women's champion Justine The Dog, and World Heavyweight Champion Roku The Fox." Confetti rained down on the champions as they once again had their possesions back. Camera Fade to Black.

TO MY READERS: I'M LEAVING. DO NOT ASK IF YOU CAN TAKE OVER MY STORIES THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY. I NEED TIME TO DEAL WITH A FEW PERSONAL LIFE ISSUSE. I NEED TO FIND MYSELF AND HEAL MYSELF. I MIGHT REVIEW STORIES AND I MIGHT SPEAK TO A FEW OF YOU BUT I NEED TIME AWAY FROM WRITING. I'LL BE BACK IN THE SUMMER 


	12. Chapter 12

The camera opens and you see Bridgette watching a surfing competition on TV. Roku came into the room, clad in a black coat and pants, but no shirt. He calls out to her

"Bridgette, I need to talk to you. Please, come sit." He said as he put a plate of cheese and crackers down.

Bridgette does as she's asked, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Like it?" Roku asked as he put his hand on her leg and started to move it up towards the bottom of her shorts. She starts to say something, but Roku puts his hand to her mouth. "Let me take care of you." He starts to kiss her neck, when she shoves him away.

"Don't touch me you little freak!" Roku gets a hurt look on his face, then his hand goes around Bridgette's throat.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" He said through clenched teeth. Bridgette brought her foot up and kicked him in the groin.

"Justin is going to hear about this." She started to run towards Justin's office. Roku lay on the ground, a lone tear running down his skeletal face.

~~~Camera Transition~~~~

Ram is writing in his room, phone rings

"Hello?" He said.

"Is this Justin Wyatt?"

Ram laughs, "You've heard of me, not a surprise."

"Look, I need to talk to you about a boy named Roku Fox. Can he hear or see you?"

Ram turns in his seat and looks at the monitors, "no, but I can see him." In the monitor, Roku is pouring boiling hot water on his head, and his hair changes from black to chalk white. Then he pulls out his contacts, and his eyes are yellow.

"The boy's name is Koster Laine. He was passing as a 12 year old, but he only comes to a place for one reason. To bring what he calls "Justice." We know he will gain the trust of the offender, then attacks them when they least expect it, he will also try to find a female companion, if he is turned down he loses it, the last time that happened, he will attempt to kill whoever he was after, he will also kill anyone who gets in his way."

"Oh shit, I'm getting off here and getting this place under lockdown." He hung up the phone and hit the lockdown button. The doors and windows to the outside are locked and now are shut tighter than a tick's ass. He grabbed his personal cell phone and made a call. "Dude, get here ASAP." A section of the ceiling fell and Russell Figgins fell to the ground.

"What's going on?"

"How long have you been in my ceiling?"

"How long has it been since you suspended me?"

"Look, there's no time." Bridgette ran in. "Bridge, what happened to you?"

"Roku came after me. He put his hand on my leg and was moving it up towards the bottom of my shorts, and when I yelled at him, he started to choke me and for some odd reason he said don't treat him like a child. Oh my god, look at the cameras." The three of them turn to the cameras and you see Koster with a lead pipe.

"Watch this is like a movie. First its the group where one convinced the other." Izzy and Katie came around the corner and went after Koster, but he took the lead pipe and smashed Izzy in the ribs then Katie in the face. Izz laid on the ground holding her ribs and Katie looked like she was knocked out. "Oh shit. Up next should be the psycho. Wait, where's E?" They looked at the monitors and they saw E swinging on a rope, but Koster just ducked her and a door opened and Sean stuck his head out the other side. E slammed into it.

"Hello, what the hell is all the noise?" "Who is it, Wolfie?" Justine comes up behind him with a sheet over her body. "Apparently nothing, now you take that sheet off and get back on that bed." Justin stared at the monitor with a look of disbelief. "Anyway next should be the macho man," Asheel came around the corner and was smashed in the knee. "And finally the person who has no clue at all." Meno came out of a room. "Roku, dude have you seen my twizzlers?" Koster smashed him on top of the head then kept walking. Ram gets up and looks out his door and sees Koster coming, and he slams the door and locks it.

"This door will stop him. It was made by Mexicans." They look back at the monitors and Koster runs at the door and boots it, his foot going all the way through. "Damn Mexicans." He ran back to his desk and grabbed a tranquilizer gun. He went back to the door and put 3 darts in Koster's ankle. He stopped convulsing and a thud was heard. Justin kicked Koster's foot out of the door then opened it and waved Russell over. They dragged him to the ring and tied him to a chair. Justin jumped on the top turnbuckle and laid across it and waited. Koster came awake and when he opened his eyes, he saw every last member of the Filth Sheet. Izzy with tape around her ribs, Katie with a face guard on, E with a face guard on as well, Asheel had his knee taped up and a brace on, Meno with gauze around his head, and everyone else just sitting there.

"Roku, Koster, whatever the fuck your name is, why are you attacking everyone?" Justin asked.

"Never meant for it to go this far. The original plan was to just go after you and Russell. Everyone else just got in my way. All I wanted was the two of you becuase of your Straight Edge lifestyle. You accepted CM Punk and Straight Edge into your lives when the only person you should accept into your life is Jesus." Russell ran up and slapped Russell across the face.

"You don't tell me how to live my life. You don't tell me who I'm to accept into my life. If I want to accept Satan into my life I will."

"Russell calm yourself. Fine, you want us, you got us. But fiirst you have to go threw Wolf, then Russell, then you can get to me. But each match has a special stipulation. With Wolf it will be, an I Quit match. With Russell, a first blood. and with me a new never seen before match. A 2 out of 3 pinfallls and submissions Doomsday Chamber of Blood. The only way to start the pinning or submitting is to first make your opponet bleed. Now how does that sound to you, you ugly little son of a bitch?" He got in Koster's face, and Koster spit in his face. Justin wiped it off then kicked Koster in the head. Everyone got out of the ring and Justin tossed a chair to Sean. Sean smashed it into Koster's gut several times then pulled a pocket knife out and cut the ropes that bound him. He picked him up and scoop slammed him then went to the top rope and attempted a moonsault, But Koster put his knees up. Sean doubled over in pain and Koster picked up the chair and put Sean's arm in it and closed it. He stomped on the chair repeatedly then grabbed his arm and started wrenching on it. A crack was heard and Sean yelled.

"I QUIT. I QUIT. I QUIT." Koster let go and when he turned around he was booted in the head by Russell. Russelll started to kick him repeatedly, but Koster grabbed his leg and tripped him up. He got into his pant leg and pulled out a knife. He brought the knife down across Russell's arm, cutting a deep gash across it. A cage started to lower around the ring and Justin got in and kicked Russell out. Everyone left to the back to get medical attention. The cage dropped and Justin ran across the ring and clotheslined Koster over the top ropes, then ran to the turnbuckle and used it to jump onto Koster. He picked Koster up then ddted him on the floor. He climbed up the cage and retreived a singapore cane. He turned himself and put the cane under his legs then legdropped Koster. He went for the cover, but only got a 2 count. He threw Koster back into the ring and pulled a table out from under the ring. He put it in the corner then picked up his cane and repeatedly hit Koster with it. Red welts covered his back. He suplexed him then went to the top rope and went for a split legged moonsault, but Koster moved. He ran off the ropes and dropkicked Justin in the chest as he stood up. Justin fell into the table and Koster speared him through it. He went to the wall and grabbed a bag. He got back into the ring and dumped it in the ring, revealing broken glass and tacks. He picked Justin up by the throat, and attempted to chokeslam him in the debris, but Justin countered into a double arm ddt. Blood started to slowly flow from Koster's face and Justin crawled and made the pin 1 2 3. He picked up the chair and closed it around Koster's throat. He went up to the top rope and hit an elbow drop. Koster spasmed and Justin went for another pin, but somehow he kicked out. Justin ran to the wall and grabbed a trashcan. He placed Koster in the corner then placed the trashcan over him. He went to the other side of the ring, got on the top turnbuckle, said help me and jumped across the ring with a coast to coast (drop kick from one turnbuckle to the other). He pulled Koster out from behind the trashcan, picked him up by the throat and threw him over the top rope, through the door of the cage. He walked out of the cage and then climbed to the top and hit a 5 star frog splash. 1 2 3. Winner and new WEB World Champion Justin "The Ram" Wyatt. Justin climbed to the top of the cage and started to celebrate, but Koster snuck up behind him and blind sided him with an attack. They started trading puches, and Koster missed a right hand and Justin grabbed his arm and pulled him, sending Koster over the edge. Koster managed to grab the edge and looked at Justin with pleading eyes.

"Justin please help me, you are my brother."

"I'm not your fucking brother," Justin said.

"You'll regret that." Koster pulled another knife from his pocket, but Justin took it from him and stabbed Roku in the hand, making him fall from the cage, and onto the gaurd barrier. Justin sat on the edge of the cage and watched Koster for well over an hour. He slowly started to move. He looked up and saw Justin and smiled through his pain. Justin looked into his eyes and saw that it really was his friend. He climbed down the cage and helped Roku to his office, where his disabled the alarms then helped him to the hospital, where the two of them along with most of everyone from the show were treated with injuries. The friends all decided that it was time to part ways. After everything that had happened in the time that they had been there made them all realize that whenever they were together, chaos insued. Sean and Justine left for Canada where they got married and then came back to America and currently live in New York City. They became an internet sensation when one of their "home movies" were accidently leaked onto the internet. Russell went home to the farm. but was sent to jail for cruelty to animals after he was caught porking a pig. Katie and Izzy returned to Flordia and became international pop stars. Meno and Asheel stayed in touch and both became very sucessful stunt men. Seth, who was lucky to have come down with an illness when all this happened, well, no one knows what happened to him. Roku "Koster" Fox went on to become a teacher in self defense and weapon use. Justin, Bridgette, and E-Scope returned to his home in California where, Justin went on to become a famous writer, Bridgette a famous surfer and E well some things never change. BOOM SHAKALAKA, she blew up the Filth Sheet Studio.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FILTH SHEET. TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN ON IT, AND OF COURSE FOR MY FRIENDS, DON'T BE SAD, I MIGHT MAKE A REUNION. 


End file.
